The Apprentice
by bookworm6202
Summary: Severus Snape accepts an American witch for an apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The request

Victoria Sieks was your average young woman. She grew up in a coastal muggle community in the Mid-Atlantic coast of the United States. She was an athletic and smart woman. Victoria had one secret that she kept from everyone, she was a witch. She was actually a muggle-born witch. She had received all her magical training from the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her best subject was Potions, leading her to the desire to become a Potions Mistress. In order to become a Potions Mistress, Victoria would have to apprentice with a Potions Master or Potions Mistress for several years and then pass an extensive exam. As she was finishing her studies at Salem she started to look for a Potions Master or Potions Mistress to apprentice with. To her dismay there were no such persons in the United States. She was limited to just a few Masters to study under. One such Master was the reputable Severus Snape.

Victoria was aware, as all witches and wizards around the world, of the Wizarding War and the outcome. She also was aware of the involvement of one Severus Snape in the effort of the Light to win the war. In the interest of learning from the best Potions Master possible, Victoria sent an owl to the Professor the day after she graduated, top of her class.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_I am interested in arranging for an apprenticeship with you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am aware that at this time you are a full time professor at the school. I would like to request a meeting with you to discuss if an apprenticeship would be possible._

_I have recently graduated from the Salem __Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the__ top of my class. I have done extensive research in regards to achieving the status of Potions Mistress. I am aware of the commitment and hard work that is required of such an achievement. During my search for a Master, I found a very short list of qualified Masters to study under. Of that very short list you were the only one that I believe would be able to help me to succeed and be one of the best Potions Mistresses._

_If it would be possible to arrange a meeting with you, I will be taking a vacation, to celebrate my recent graduation, to London. If you are interested in meeting with me, please send your reply to the Leaky Cauldron, where I will stay during my vacation. I will be departing from the United States within the next day for my vacation. I look forward to meeting with you._

_Regards,_

_Victoria A. __Sieks_

After sending her owl, Wilaclya, off to Professor Snape, Victoria decided to gather the last of her things to pack and go to bed early. She had an early port key to catch for her trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Arrival

Victoria woke the next morning full of excitement. She had been planning this trip for a long time. She wanted to experience what the world was like on her own. She had technically been on her own for a long time now.

As with Hogwarts, Salem students started the September after turning eleven. Since Victoria's birthday is in January she was almost twelve when she started school. Prior to starting school, Victoria was unaware of the magical world. She always felt as though she was different from the other children but she couldn't figure out why. When she received her letter of acceptance from Salem everything seemed to fall into place for her, except for one thing.

Her parents being muggles didn't understand what this magical school would want with their daughter. To help introduce Victoria and her muggle parents to the magical world the headmistress, Professor Carney-Moore, came to the family to explain what was happening, Victoria's parents decided they wanted nothing to do with magic, therefore they wanted nothing to do with Victoria. They, of course, didn't tell her or her visiting soon-to-be professor. The parents acted like all caring parents; providing the funds to purchase all the new supplies for her new school, providing encouragement that she would soon be with people like herself, and sending Victoria off to school at the end of August.

Everything for Victoria changed at the end of her first year of magical schooling. Parents were to meet their children at the school in Salem. All the parents arrived to pick up their children and all their belongings, except the Sieks. Victoria told herself that her parents just got lost and would be there shortly to pick her up. Seeing that Victoria was still waiting on the front lawn of the school as night was falling, Professor Carney-Moore went to her.

"Victoria," the Headmistress called, "What are you still doing here?"

Victoria turned stating, "My parents must have gotten lost. Maybe they can't find the school because they are muggles. They should be here soon."

The Headmistress, finding this rather odd, invited Victoria back inside for dinner and to wait in the headmistress' chambers for her parents. Victoria accepted and followed Professor Carney-Moore. After a delicious dinner, the headmistress decided to investigate where Victoria's parents were. Leaving Victoria curled up in a chair on the balcony of her chamber, Professor Carney-Moore set out for Victoria's parents home.

Upon arriving at the home of the Sieks, Professor Carney-Moore could tell that no one had lived in the home for months. There was actually a for sale sign planted in the front lawn. Seeing that there was a number for the realtor on the sign, the professor took out her cell phone and called the number. After talking to the realtor, Professor Carney-Moore was able to determine that the Sieks had told everyone that their daughter had died of an infection and went as far as having a grave marker placed in the local cemetery for her. They had moved away because there were too many memories in the house of their "dead" daughter for them to stay there.

Returning to the school, Professor Carney-Moore considered what to tell Victoria. After consulting individually with each of the professors at the school Professor Carney-Moore decided to tell Victoria all the truth and work with her and the magical government to get Victoria emancipated or at the very least gain custody of the child until she could be emancipated.

After that first year, Victoria continued to stay with Professor Carney-Moore during the summer holidays until she graduated. Victoria was able to become emancipated at the age of sixteen and started to work to save money for after school. Now she was on her way to London to fulfil her dream of becoming a Potions Mistress.

After arriving at the Ministry of Magic in London, Victoria made her way to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron to check in to her room. Now that the Second Wizarding Wars had been over for some time, there were many muggle conveniences being used in the wizarding world such as cell phones, internet, and other electronical devices.

After checking in and going to her room, Victoria decided to explore Diagon Alley and enjoy the rest of the day. After having a dinner in the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron Victoria retire to her room and was surprised to find Wilaclya waiting for her with a letter from Professor Snape.

_Ms. Sieks,_

_I will be in Diagon Alley for Potions ingredients tomorrow morning. I have reserved a private room at the Leaky Cauldron to meet with you at 11:00 am. _

_Regards_

_SS_

Victoria very please to have received a reply so fast. And thoroughly surprised to be meeting the professor tomorrow morning. Having to prepare for the meeting in the morning Victoria decided to turn in for the evening and get an early start for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria woke the next day to find the sun shining brightly in her room. The sun was shining too bright for what should have been five thirty in the morning. Rolling over to check the time on her cell, Victoria found that it was not five thirty but it was ten thirty. She had overslept due to the time difference of the East Coast and London and only had half an hour to prepare for her meeting with the professor. Luckily,Victoria had set out her clothes for the day before going to bed the night before.

After rushing around to get dressed and grab a quick bite to eat, Victoria made her way to the private room that the front desk clerk had directed her to for her meeting. Arriving at the proper door, she knocked and then entered without waiting for an answer.

Professor Severus Snape had only been waiting a few minutes when he heard a knock and the door opening. Looking up from the folder in front of him, he noticed a young woman with long black hair entering the room. He scowled noticing that instead of the bookwormish woman that he was expecting, Victoria was actually a very attractive woman. She had chosen to dress in muggle clothing as most American witches and wizards did. Victoria had on a black skirt that came to about mid-thigh and hugged her hips, a snug dark green shirt, and wedge heels, adding about three inches to her height.

After entering the room, Victoria introduced herself to the professor. At the same time, she noticed his scowl and wondered what she may have done to earn such a black look so early on in her interview. Deciding that she would press on no matter what Victoria took a seat across from the professor.

"Why do you want to study with me?" the professor asked.

"You are the best Potions Master and I feel that you will push me until you have either broken me or gotten my very best." Victoria replied.

Severus kept a blank face but was slightly surprised at how straightforward and honest her answer was. Since he had already reviewed her information from Salem and made his decision that he would indeed take her on as an apprentice, Severus asked, "When were you planning on starting this apprenticeship?"

Victoria, surprised, stated "As soon as I can."

"Good. You can meet me here in one week, with all your belongings, and we will begin," Severus stated. "you can stay in a guest room in my house and we can use my lab to start. When I have to return to Hogwarts, you may join me at the school to continue your studies as well as assisting me with my duties at the school. You will have about a week while I am preparing my quarters at Hogwarts to sort out your things in America, since you will be here for several years studying. As for living arrangements during your studies, you can stay at the castle during the school year and before next summer we will discuss living arrangements"

Victoria was absolutely thrilled. "Thank you very much, sir. Would I be needing anything in particular before we start?"

"Just dragon-hide gloves and boots, your own set of potion knives, and any other brewing supplies that you have," Severus answered.

"Sounds great," Victoria replied, already planning ahead. Victoria and Severus stood to leave together. Severus noticed that while standing Victoria only came to his shoulder even in the heels that she was wearing. Severus also noticed the look of appraisal that she gave him as well.

Victoria gave the professor a once over from head to toe, taking in all the many buttons on his robes, noticing how the robes fit his broad shoulders and chest. She wondered what the rest of him looked like without the billowing robes that he had on. After giving him a once over, she flushed noticing that he had raised his brow. Exiting the private room they went their separate ways.

**A/N:**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing. I don't plan on making this a real long fic but you never know. I will be trying to update as often as I can. I am updating as I am writing so it could take a couple of days for a chapter or like with the first two chapters you could get two chapters in one day. Thanks for checking this out. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week flew by for Victoria. She had stopped by The Apothecary to ensure that she was fully stocked for brewing with the professor. She also made sure that she full access to her banking account in America so that she would be able to purchase any robes, other clothes, or supplies that she would be needing during the summer.

During the week, Victoria would often find herself lost in thought of the professor. While most women her age wouldn't have looked twice at the professor, Victoria found him to be rather handsome. Victoria had, of course, experimented during her time in school with boys her own age but found that they were only interested in their own needs, or wants as it seemed. She wouldn't say that she was very experienced but knew enough to know that she would prefer an older experienced man.

The morning of the day that she was to meet the professor to start, she had been woken up by an extremely vivid dream of the professor. She had dreamt that while writing some notes on a potion that they were discussing, the professor had moved to stand over her shoulder to see what she was writing. While finishing one sentence she noticed that she could feel his breath on her neck. As soon as she had finished her sentence of her notes, lips touched her neck. Surprised, she turned her head to come face to face with Severus. He then leaned in and kissed her. She moaned at the feel of his lips on hers. He licked gently at her lower lip and she gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. She could feel his long, strong hands come to rest on her hips turning her fully around on the stool that she was sitting on. He then stepped forward between her legs, pushing the skirt she had on up her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers into his silky hair. Soon she became lost in the haze of lust he was creating with his lips and hands on her body. Just before things got really hot and heavy, Victoria woke up. She was so aroused by her dream that she was unable to fall back asleep. Realizing the state she was in she would not be able to go back to sleep, Victoria ran her hands down her body. Her hands traveled over the same path that Severus' hands had in her dream. She tweaked her nipples that were rock hard. Still massaging her breast with one hand, she trailed the other over her flat stomach to her aching wet core. She arched into her hand after rubbing all the way down her outer lips feeling how wet she had become. Abandoning her breast, she inserted two fingers in her pussy and rubbed her swollen clit with the other hand. Very quickly she felt her release all over her hands, moaning Severus' name the entire time. After finding her release she was able to fall back to sleep, but it was a restless sleep with more dreams of Severus.

Now it was almost time to meet the professor downstairs to start her apprenticeship. She chose her outfit for the day with great care. She wanted to see if she could get the same reaction out of the professor that she had gotten last time or if that was a one time thing. She decided on a pair of light blue denim shorts with a white t-shirt and cowboy style booties. She also had a black blazer on. She wanted to make sure that she was presentable but comfortable for any travel they may need to do to get to the professor's residence as well as attractive. The entire outfit showed off her nice body but not in a slutty way. After pulling her hair up in a simple ponytail and checking to make sure all her belongings were packed, Victoria made her way downstairs.

Victoria found Severus waiting for her in the lobby area. She immediately noticed that he was dressed very similar to the way he was a week ago when she first met him. Victoria also noticed the scowl that he gave her after seeing how she was dressed. Deciding to call him out on his scowl, she asked, "Is there something wrong, Professor Snape?"

Clearing his throat, Severus replied, "Most witches do not dress like that."

Victoria, laughed, "I am not most witches. I dress for comfort, not for others. If we are done discussing my choice of clothes could we get going.?

Once again struck by her straightforwardness, Severus was surprised. Not only was her attitude surprising but the outfit she had on made Severus glad for once for his robes. He realized that having her live with him during this summer to start her training might be a mistake. It would be a mistake or it would be a true test of his will power and control.

Leading her outside to the nearest Apparition point gave Severus a moment to regain control over his body and its reaction to her outfit. Offering her his arm for side-along apparition Severus noted how delicate her hands were. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. He had also noticed that she could neither look straight at him and when she did she would blush. He was wondering what was bringing this reaction out in her.

After arriving at Spinner's End, Severus showed Victoria her room. The room was on the second floor right next to his own room, the master bedroom suite. She would have access to the entire house except for his own rooms. He told her to get settled in and went to the kitchen to prepare a small lunch.

Over a small lunch they discussed what would be expected of Victoria over the next three years of her apprenticeship and how they would progress this summer. Severus also gave her a tour of the remainder of the house including a living room, library, dining room, a garden and a greenhouse full of potions ingredients as well as vegetables and the potions lab in the basement. Having decided that they would start first thing in the morning, Severus left Victoria to herself for the rest of the day.

Figuring that she would once again decide to test the waters with Severus, Victoria decided to take advantage of the sun in the beautiful secluded backyard. She changed out of her clothes into a skimpy black string bikini with green trim. Instead of putting an outfit on over the bikini she just pulled her white tee back on and grabbed a large towel out of the bathroom on her way out.

Severus was sitting in the shade on the patio, enjoying a book, when he heard the back door open. He figured that Victoria had a question about something in the house. Looking up anticipating a question he didn't have time to disguise the look of surprise at her attire. "Ms. Seiks, what on earth do you think you are doing going around in your under clothes in my house?"

Victoria, surprised, replied, "I am not in my underclothes. I have on a bikini and plan to enjoy the sun since you have such a secluded backyard."

Severus grunted in reply and returned to reading his book. After hearing Victoria patter out to the sunniest part of the patio, Severus glanced up. Luckily, Victoria had her back to him and couldn't see him adjust to the sudden tightness of this trousers. Victoria had laid down on her belly to sun her back and not wanting any lines on her back had untied the strings to her bikini top. Severus attempted to continue to read but in his mind he could see what he really wanted to do instead of reading his book.

In Severus' mind, he had put his book down and gone to stand over Victoria blocking the sun. Feeling a shadow fall over her, Victoria rolled over to see what was blocking the sun. By rolling over she was now sitting at Severus' feet in nothing but a bikini bottom. She gave him a smile and rolled back over. Being one to always take what he wanted Severus kneeled over her legs and turned her over. After turning her over, he kissed her hard, nipping at her bottom lip until she gasped opening for his tongue. He took advantage of her position and lowered his body over hers, grinding his erection into her thigh.

Shaking his head, Severus realized he now had a raging erection that was not going to go away on its own. He decided that since Victoria was sunning himself that he could retreat to the privacy of his room to take care of his "problem". He decided then that he would try to avoid situations such as this until she was out of his house. There was no way that a young woman such as herself would be interested in such an old man like him.

Victoria looked over her shoulder after hearing Severus get up from his chair. She noticed when he glanced at her before going through the door that his eyes were burning, with what emotion she couldn't figure out. As he made his way through the door Victoria saw that he seemed to be moving stiffly as though he was in pain. After watching him go through the door, Victoria decided to follow him to see if he was hurt. She waited just a few moments before getting up and pulling just her t-shirt on. As she entered the house she heard a door upstairs close. Figuring that he had gone to his rooms, she figured she would listen at the door to see if he might need help. After reaching the door, Victoria was surprised to hear labored breathing and moans. While the moans didn't sound like someone in pain, she decided to try the door. Slowly she opened the door enough to peek through. What she saw she knew she would never forget. There sitting in a black leather arm chair was Severus massaging the largest, thickest cock she had ever seen. Without thinking Victoria went to close the door until she heard her name. Looking back thinking she had been caught, but when she looked closer she realized he had his eyes closed and was moaning her name as he was masterbating. That sent a jolt of pleasure like she had never know straight to her pussy. Almost automatically, her hand slipped inside her bikini bottom and she started to rub her hard bundle of nerves. Watching Severus jerking his cock and rubbing his balls was the most erotic thing Victoria had ever seen. She watched until he climaxed hard all over his hand while she was doing the same just as hard. Quickly and quietly she closed the door and made her way back outside before she got caught.

She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed and done. She wondered just how long the tension would go on before one of them couldn't take it any more.

Severus looked up from his chair. He knew that she had watched him but wasn't going to bring it up because it was the fact that she was watching that made him climax so hard. When he went back downstairs, he looked out the back door to see that Victoria had returned to her towel in the sun.

**A/N: If you find any mistakes please let me know. I try to proofread my own work but sometimes I miss stuff. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next several weeks, Victoria and Severus developed a routine. They would have an early breakfast then go to the lab for brewing. He would oversee her brewing and make any corrections or adjustments as he saw fit. They both found that working together was very easy. Living together was becoming a little more difficult. Several times Severus had been walking down the hall past Victoria's room or the bathroom and noticed she had left the door open a bit. Every time this had occurred, she had been in some state of nakedness. One evening was very arousing for him. Severus had just finished his own shower and was headed to the library to read before going to bed. As he passed her room he heard a moan and caught a whiff of the most arousing aroma. Wanting to make sure his apprentice was alright and to investigate the enticing aroma peered into Victoria's room. What he saw made him instantly hard and ready to pounce on the young woman on the bed. Victoria had two fingers buried in her soaking wet pussy and was pinching her nipple with her other hand. Not wanting to get caught, and seeing as his apprentice was more than alright, Severus turned back to the privacy of his own rooms to relieve himself as his apprentice was currently doing. Just as he was stepping away from the door he heard her moan his own name and looked back. Victoria moaned his name again arching into her hand, she had abandoned her nipple and was rubbing on her clit while her fingers were pumping her wet pussy. He watched as she orgasmed all over her hands and her body slowly relaxed. Severus quickly and quietly left to take care of his own arousal.

After realizing that the intentional peep show that Victoria was providing for the professor was not getting her what she wanted, she decided to heat things up some. Since there was still an extreme heat wave going on she decided some wardrobe adjustments during brewing might help. Of course she continued to wear her dragon hide boots but it was the rest of the outfit that she was hoping would heat things up. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was cut off just below her breasts and cut-off denim shorts. After pulling her hair up into a ponytail she made her way down to the dungeons to begin taking notes on some potions that were brewing from the day before. She positioned herself on a stool that was back to the door knowing that the first thing that Severus saw when he entered the lab would be her near naked back. And right on cue, he entered the lab. The next thing that she knew there was a woosh sound and she found herself covered from neck to mid calf by a mumu. Turning to confront the professor she was met with a blank face. His face may have been blank but his eyes spoke volumes for his reaction. They were burning with pent up desire. She also noticed that his pants had become a little snugger in the hips. Deciding to push it a little further she asked, "What the hell is this?"

He replied, "A mumu. You were not dressed appropriately for my lab. I will not have that kind of dist...dress in my lab."

Noticing his almost slip, she grinned and replied, "Does the way I dress distract you, Professor?"

Snarling, he answered, almost too quickly, "No. We have potions to work on."

Later, after finishing up the potion from the day before, Severus decided that they would take the rest of the day off and relax. Deciding that a good way to relax would be with a good dinner with a good wine, he let Victoria know that he was headed to the store to get things he would need for dinner. Sensing that this just may be the opportunity that she was looking for, she quickly went to her room to prepare for the evening. She decided on a short sundress that allowed her to go without panties and bra. After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and grabbed a book to read on the back patio to wait for Severus to return home.

Severus returned home to find Victoria napping on a chaise lounge with a book. He decided to go ahead and prepare dinner and wake her when it was almost finished. If his plans went accordingly, she would need the rest. He figured that since there had been no awkwardness between the two of them after the two incidents, they could eliminate some of the sexual tension that had slowly been starting to leak into the lab. While dinner was cooking in the oven he had time to take a quick shower. After dressing in his usual black pants and white button up shirt he finished preparing dinner, and went out to wake her for dinner.

Upon exiting the door to the patio, Severus noticed that dinner was going to be a difficult affair. He knew that she had put on a sundress from when he had checked on her earlier after arriving home. What he hadn't noticed earlier was that the sundress was short. So short, in fact, having rolled over with her back to the door he was met with the sight of one of her arse cheeks peeking out from under the edge of the dress. He could also see that she had forgone panties. The arousal that hit him caused him to almost trip and bump the table. The sound of his leg knocking into the wrought iron table woke Victoria. She rolled over with a sleepy look to find the cause of the sound. He knew then that he could spend the rest of his life waking up to that and never get tired of it. He realized he just may be falling in love with the witch in front of him. Startled by that thought, he cleared his throat and announced dinner was ready.

All through dinner, she kept glancing up at him trying to decide why it felt like something had changed. He noticed the looks and was sneaking looks of his own. The sundress highlighted her round pert breasts and smooth skin. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and lick every inch that he could see and then peel that dress off her and continue to taste her entire body. Shifting in his seat he reached down to adjust the perpetual erection that he had been sporting since seeing her bared arse cheek. She seemed to notice his discomfort and figured she would see if there was anything she could do to ease the problem.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked, already guessing the cause of his discomfort.

"Ms. Seiks, at least for the evening, please call me Severus. And right now I am fine," he replied, sensing her game.

"Well then, if you want me to call you Severus," she practically purred his name, "then you should call me Victoria."

The sound of her saying his name like that sent another jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Knowing for certain that she was trying to toy with him he decided that two could play that game. "Well in that case, Victoria, maybe we can take the remainder of this bottle of wine to library balcony to enjoy the evening air." He could see by the shiver that ran down her spine that his voice had the desired effect over her. In fact as she left the kitchen ahead of him he caught a whiff of her arousal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victoria made her way to the library balcony, feeling like her body was on fire. Her body was extremely sensitive to touch, even the feel the end of her dress brushing the tops of her thighs in time with the sway of her hips was almost too much. When Severus placed his hand on her lower back to guide her through the balcony door she shivered.

"Are you chilly?" he asked.

"No," she answered, then in a much lower voice, "quite the opposite." She hadn't intended for him to hear her but he did judging by the smirk on his face.

After setting his wine glass and the bottle down on the small table he said, "if you don't mind, I am going to go change into something a little more conducive for relaxing for the rest of the evening."

She nodded and replied, "Okay." While he was gone she decided to settle in on a chaise lounge. She took out her wand and widened the lounge so that it would be wide enough for two, barely. She figured if the two of them could share the lounge and enjoy the wonderful view of the sky together. If sharing the lounge led to other things, that was just a benefit.

After a few minutes, Severus returned. She almost didn't recognize him. He had traded his usual black dress pants for a pair of fleece sleep pants, black of course and in place of the usual white dress shirt was a faded green t-shirt with the Slytherin crest. Both looked extremely comfortable and soft. The shirt did nothing to hide the definition of the muscle in his chest and stomach. Due to the pants riding so low on his hips, she could see the V in his hips as he walked over to her. She was getting wet just watching him prowl over to her on the extended lounge.

Noticing that she had extended the lounge that she was currently sitting on he asked, "was there something wrong with the lounge?"

She answered, "No. I just figured while we were sharing the bottle of wine we could enjoy the night sky while sharing a lounge."

Agreeing with her, he settled down next to her. He immediately noticed that even with the lounge magically expanded the fit was still rather snug. The hard metal arm rest was jabbing him in the hip and ribs. He also noticed that she was having the same problem. To fix it he moved his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. Pulling her closer caused her to place one arm over his stomach and one leg over his thighs. Surprised by his action she looked up at him. Seeing how close her lips were he closed the distance between them. The feeling of the softness of her lips went straight to his groin. Severus nipped and lick at her lower lip until she moaned as she allowing him access to her mouth. He cupped the back of her neck with his free hand, marveling in softness of her hair. He could feel her shifting next to him so he pulled her so that she was sitting directly in his lap.

She moaned and rocked her hips on the straining erection that he was now sporting. He could feel the wetness from her arousal through his own pants. Slowly he moved his hands down her legs from her hips to the hem of her dress that had ridden up due to the position change. He slid his hands under her dress to cup her ass in his hands. This caused her to rock on his straining cock again causing both of them to moan. The entire time she had taken the opportunity to run her hands under his shirt and feel those delicious muscles that she could see the definition of through his t-shirt. The next thing that she knew Severus had nuzzled the top of her dress down and had latched onto her nipple. She threw her head back enjoying the sensation of his cock rubbing on her swollen clit and the feel of him nipping and sucking on one nipple while pinching and rubbing the other one between his fingers.

Taking the opportunity to feel more of his skin, she reached behind him to grab two handfuls of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head. He leaned back after the shirt was off to admire her. He was even more turned on by the dark look in her eyes, her swollen lips from his kisses and the all around flustered look to her. Slowly, almost as if asking permission, he raised the hem of her dress to remove it. With a sigh, the dress was over her head and she was naked for him. He renewed his teasing of her nipples while his hands seemed to be everywhere. All Victoria could do was lean her head back and enjoy the feelings that he was sending through her body. Wanting more friction to her already wet pussy, Victoria began to rock her hips on the impressive bulge that she could feel through his pants. Severus then grabbed her by the hips and ground her harder into his cock causing them both to moan at the pleasure. Wanting nothing more than to bury his throbbing cock into her hot wet pussy, he did a quick bit of wandless magic and more than doubled the size of the lounge so that it was about the size of a queen bed. He then cast a contraceptive spell, not know if she was on any kind of birth control. Then he made sure that the backrest was laying flat and rolled her over so she was spread out below him. Pausing, he pulled back to remove his pants and took a moment to gaze at the witch on the lounge.

Victoria was thoroughly pleased with what she was seeing when Severus pulled his pants off. Not only by the size of his cock, which was the biggest she had ever seen, but also by the defined muscles and even the scars that she could see in the moonlight. She closed her thighs to try to get some friction but was stopped by his strong hands on her knees. She looked to see him lowering his body to hers and moaned. He took his time savoring a kiss as he lined himself up with her pussy. In one quick stroke he entered her to the hilt. She gasped at the sensation of being stretched and he moaned at the tightness of her pussy. Slowly he started to move. He could feel her pussy gripping him like nothing ever had. He quickly learned what strokes brought forth the most amazing noises out of the witch writhing below him and continued to use them until he felt her clamp down on him wringing his own orgasm out. of him. Sated he rolled over on his back taking her with him still buried in her pussy. He nuzzled her neck feeling her pepper his chest with small kisses. Feeling drowsy, he conjured a light blanket to cover them and figured they could rest here before going to his bed for the night.

They never made it to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus woke the next morning to the sun shining right in his face. He then realized he wasn't in his bed and he wasn't alone. Curled up under his arm, Victoria was using his chest for a pillow and had one arm slung across his chest and a leg over his hips. Just the sight of the naked witch sprawled out like that made his morning hard-on even harder. Now that he could see all of her in the sunlight he marveled at her beauty. Wanting more of her, he carefully extracted himself from her limbs and nuzzled her breasts. He trailed a hand down her side to her hip and cupped her arse. By now she had started to wake but was not fully awake. After paying some attention to her breasts, he trailed open mouthed kisses down her stomach to her pussy. During his attention to her breasts, Victoria became fully awake and very aroused. By the time Severus dipped his tongue in her navel she was writhing below him begging for more. While his mouth had been busy on her stomach, his hand had found the slick folds of her pussy and was rubbing her clit. Since he was now settled between her thigh, he spread her swollen lips tolick and nip at her clit with his lips and tongue. Quickly she was crying out his name as she orgasmed. He licked up all the cream she had to offer from her orgasm before sliding up her body. He wrapped her legs around his hips and settled his cock in her pussy. He groaned at the feeling of how tight she was after her orgasm. He ravished her mouth letting her taste herself on him as he slowly pumped in and out of her pussy.

The taste of herself on his lips turned her on more than ever. She bucked her hips to get him to go faster but he smirked and continued his slow torturous strokes arousing both of them. Knowing that he couldn't hold off much longer, he sped up. He could feel her pussy fluttering around him and reached down to rub on her clit. Almost instantly she clamped down on him, moaning his name again as she orgasmed. Her orgasm and his name on her lips set his orgasm off instantly.

Slowly he leaned into her body to savor the feel of her under him, kissing her slowly and leisurely. Not wanting to crush her under his larger frame he rolled to his back taking her with him, still connected. Grabbing the light blanket that had covered them during the night, he covered them again. After several minutes of enjoying the feel of each other's bodies, Victoria's stomach growled.

"If you would like to, we can continue this in my bed after breakfast," Severus said.

Leaning in for a kiss, Victoria replied, "I'm not sure which sounds better right now, breakfast or continuing this. But I am rather hungry."

"Well, that is settled. I will go start breakfast. You can put everything back how it was last night and come down in a few minutes," he said.

Without waiting for a reply, he rose to go cook breakfast. Not bothering to get dressed he grabbed his clothes on his way to the door, noticing in the reflection of the french doors that she was staring at the display before her with a hungry look in her eyes. Sensing that breakfast would only satisfy one of their hungers this morning, Severus knew the next few years with Victoria as his apprentice would be the best years of his life.


End file.
